This invention relates to an apparatus for automatically producing flower-shaped decorations on cakes.
Conventionally, various kinds of decorations which are placed on cakes are manually produced by skilled laborers. Accordingly, such production method is time-consuming and laborious.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which can automatically produce decorations of desired shapes without necessitating skilled laborers.